The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants
by slackerD
Summary: Santana is definitely not Rachel's soul mate. But how important is that really? Rachel/Santana, Mike/Quinn
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants - Prologue  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Crossover:** Glee/TiMER  
**Pairing/Characters:** Santana/Rachel, Quinn/Mike, Rachel's dad, Brittany  
**Rating:** light R for language  
**Summary:** Santana is definitely _not_ Rachel's soul mate. But how important is that really?  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~6, 450  
**Spoilers:** Basic plot of TiMER  
**A/N:** For IDF 2012.

* * *

Prologue

Dating is difficult. Finding that special someone can be a long arduous process that ends more in disappointment than celebration.

Well, this is no longer the case if you have a TiMER.

Using body chemistry and a new scientific process, the TiMER knows who your soul mate is and counts down to the day you're destined to meet him or her.

Take all the guess work out of dating. Finding your soul mate could be as simple as attaching one of our TiMERs.

Come on down and get fitted for one today.


	2. The Story

Despite her bad luck with potential suitors in the past, Rachel has a good feeling about Sam. He's super sweet, a bit geeky and has a great smile. They don't have as much in common as Rachel had hoped for, but common interests doesn't necessary mean any sort of guarantee, Jesse is perfect example of that.

And since Sam isn't a hundred percent sure about doing this, Rachel has to keep up her enthusiasm as she practically drags him into the store.

"Good morning, Rachel."

As someone who's pulled many people into the store, Rachel has now gained her own personal store clerk. "Hello Brittany."

"Found another one, huh?"

Rachel nods. "This is Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam. Should we get started?"

Sam nods, a bit nervous.

Brittany sits him down in a chair and before too long, the TiMER is attached. The three of them watch as it thinks for a moment, before whirling on and displaying 2 years, 7 months, 2 weeks, 3 days.

Rachel sighs, looking at her own wrist and the TiMER that is still blank. That's the one thing the advertising leaves out. If your soul mate doesn't have one, yours won't start the countdown and you'll be left waiting and wondering. Rachel's been wearing it for almost ten years now and it's still blank. It's depressing and frustrating.

Sam and Rachel separate outside the store, since Rachel doesn't see the point if Sam's not the one.

**…**

Mike's cell phone is ringing. He reaches for it, but when he touches an unfamiliar lamp, he remembers he's not at his place and it's most likely in his pants. He groans and sits up, blinking. Because it's Rachel's ringtone, he knows she's not going to stop until he answers, so he digs around for his pants.

After it starts ringing for the third time, he finds them and yanks the phone out.

"What?"

"Good morning sunshine."

"Hey some of us need our beauty rest," Mike retorts as he tries to pull his pants on.

"Well, I assume you're free for lunch."

"Didn't go well?"

Rachel sighs. "Sam isn't the one."

Mike sighs as well. He knows the unknown is driving Rachel crazy. It's frustrating to not even have a count down on your arm. The only thing more frustrating is his own which states he still has 15 years, 4 months 3 weeks and 1 day until he meets his soul mate. Meeting his soul mate at 42 seems like too long to wait.

"Lunch sounds good," Mike tells her. "See you in twenty."

**…**

Rachel sometimes hates how much stock she puts in TiMER, but she can't help it. She's always been a romantic at heart and the idea of a soul mate appeals to that part of her. But also, the TiMERs have greatly affected her life.

Her parents were already having problems when TiMERs first came out when she was fourteen. Needing to know, Jacob Berry went and immediately had one put on. Knowing Shelby didn't have one, he was both surprised and dejected when his immediately clicked on reading 11 months, 1 week, 5 days.

Livid that he'd done that without discussing it with her, Shelby demanded a divorce and moved across the country. Having always been a daddy's girl, Rachel wasn't surprised that her dad got custody; hurt that her mom seemed to want nothing to do with her, but not surprised.

And then ten months after Shelby left, Jacob Berry met Michael Chang.

It was a bit of surprise to find out that her dad was gay, but Rachel saw how happy they were together. She was also excited because Michael had a son, Mike, who was around the same age as Rachel. She wasn't an only child anymore.

Thankfully, she and Mike got along famously and soon it was hard to remember that they hadn't actually grown up together.

By this time, TiMERs had become mainstream and it seemed that every other person had one. Despite this and their own belief in the TiMERs, Jacob and Michael still had Rachel and Mike wait until they were eighteen to get one.

However, both TiMERs were disappointments. Rachel's stay blank, meaning that her soul mate had yet to get a TiMER. While Mike's read 24 years, 6 months, 3 weeks and 5 days. He wouldn't meet his soul mate until he was 42 years old.

At first Rachel thought Mike's was worse because 24 years is a long time to wait, but as the years pass and her TiMER remains blank, she's not sure. At least Mike _knows_, it's the _not knowing _that is driving Rachel crazy. She thought it was just a matter of time, but now it's almost ten years later and she still doesn't know, despite almost 90% of the population having one.

It's why for the last year or so, she's been dragging potentials into the store and having them get a TiMER. However, after eight disappointments: Finn, Blaine, Jesse, Marcy, Rory, Dave, Tina, and finally, Sam, her faith in the TiMER is definitely beginning to wan.

**…**

They have lunch at the apartment they share since Mike grabbed sandwiches from the deli at the corner. They're regular customers and so when either walks in, they automatically start making their usual

"I still think you shouldn't have had Tina get one," Mike says. "You guys were really good together. Even if she wasn't _the one_, she was still pretty awesome."

"I guess."

"And you were together for the longest of any of your recent relationships," Mike continues.

"Yeah, because I might have actually loved her and I was afraid of what the TiMER would do to our relationship."

"What if she'd been the one?" Mike questions.

"But she wasn't, was she?"

Mike shakes his head.

"And I was right. It was over after that. It's why I dragged Sam there after only five dates. I had to know."

"I know," Mike nods.

Rachel sighs. "Maybe I should just give up."

"That doesn't sound like my little sister the romantic," Mike teases.

"You're only four months older than me," Rachel reminds him.

"I'm still older though."

"Shut up and eat your sandwich, Chang."

**…**

Feeling a little down about her dating life, Rachel wonders if maybe she should just take a break. She ponders this as she strolls through the grocery store. Looking down at her half-filled basket and her blank TiMER, Rachel sighs.

While checking out, Rachel notices the clerk's TiMER is set to go off in almost four months and finds it almost unfair since she can't be more than twenty-three.

Feeling Rachel's eyes on her, the clerk smiles and Rachel reads her nametag, Santana. Rachel can't help but smile back, noticing how Santana's eyes light up with her smile.

After being told the total, Rachel quietly pays and accepts her bag of groceries. She then goes home to an empty apartment since Mike has another date.

Since the meeting with his soul mate is so far off, Mike's dating life consists of mostly young twenty-some year olds who are rebelling against the TiMER. Apparently, not everyone appreciates having a countdown timer on their wrist.

Rachel knows Mike wishes for something different, but with the ability to know exactly when you're going to meet your soul mate, people seem less likely to chances.

She feels for him. At least with her blank TiMER, she has possibilities.

**…**

Rachel has lunch the next day with her dad. She tries to stay upbeat and steer the conversation away from her dating life. But with her blank TiMER showing, it's inevitable.

"Sam wasn't the one, honey?" Jacob asks.

"Apparently not."

"Don't get yourself down about it, sweetie," Jacob says. "It'll happen when it's supposed to happen."

"Easy for you to say," Rache retorts. "You've found your person."

"And for that I am extremely grateful, yes," Jacob agrees. "But amazing things are worth waiting for. Look at Mike."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's how he thinks of waiting until he's over forty."

"He seems to have made peace with it," Jacob replies.

Rachel just shakes her head. She knows otherwise, but she also knows why Mike hasn't really talked about it with their parents.

"You just have to keep going, keep looking," Jacob continues. "Good things come to those who wait."

Rachel really wishes her dad wouldn't try to parent her with cliché phrases. The comfort she needs isn't going to be found in expressions that can also be found in a fortune cookie.

**…**

Mike's latest date, Melanie, wanted to meet at a piano bar, which is why Mike finds himself sipping a beer and watching a guy in a tux set up. He's a bit early, so he doesn't worry when he doesn't immediately see her. But after his watch tells him, she's twenty minutes late, Mike figures he's been stood up. He orders another beer.

A few minutes a blonde in a business suit sits next to him. She flags down the bartender and orders a vodka gimlet.

While she's waiting, she glances over at Mike, who smiles and sips his beer.

"Little early to be drinking," she says.

"I could say the same to you," he replies. "And it's not that early. It just feels like it because there aren't any windows in here."

"I suppose."

"I'm Mike."

"Quinn," she replies. "And I'm not interested."

"In what?" Mike questions. "I was just telling you name, so I could get yours."

"And throw some horrible pick up line at me?"

"No," Mike replies. "So I can refer to you by your name instead of hot blonde in my mind."

"Hot blonde?"

"Would you prefer just blonde?"

Quinn mulls it over as the bartender appears with her drink. "No, I suppose hot blonde is fine."

"Good."

"So if you're not trying to pick me up," Quinn says. "Why are you here?"

"Oh. I'm meeting someone," Mike explains. "But since she's over a half hour late, I'm starting to think I was stood up."

"That's a shame," Quinn says.

"Well at least I'm not lonely now," Mike replies.

"I thought you weren't trying to pick me up," Quinn says.

"I'm not," Mike says. "That doesn't mean we can't talk though, right?"

"I suppose that wouldn't be terrible."

**…**

Mike has another date tonight, so Rachel doesn't expect to see him. She feels like baking and so she's once again at the grocery store alone, with a half empty basket. She doesn't know why she bothers. She ends up giving most of them to her dad and Michael or Mike will eat the rest. Still, it soothes her.

This time as she's checking out, Santana seems to recognize her and smiles. Rachel smiles back and tries to not look at her TiMER.

Noticing this, Santana looks down at her wrist. "Oh yeah. Nutty, I know. I'm too young for that, but what are you going to do?"

"You'll be glad about it later," Rachel replies.

Santana looks at Rachel's wrist. "Oh. Well, you're still young."

"Uh huh, thanks."

"Listen," Santana says. "We should hang out some time."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Santana replies. "Tomorrow night, my band's playing. At Lauren's Bar on Fifth. We go on at ten. You should come. It'll be fun."

"I don't think so," Rachel says as she swipes her credit card.

"At least promise me, you'll think about it? Okay?"

"Okay," Rachel sighs.

"Wicked," Santana smiles. "Tomorrow night, then."

**…**

Part of the reason Rachel was reluctant to accept Santana's offer the other day is because she has a date. It's a blind date that Michael set up for her. Apparently, the daughter of his boss is the perfect match. Rachel doesn't know what to say anymore. She accepted more because she didn't need her dad questioning her than any actual want.

It starts out fine. She and Mercedes seem to have a lot in common, but they disagree on some key points that end with an actual shouting match in the middle of the restaurant. They calm down after they're kicked out and are able to laugh about it, but both agree that anything else most likely won't work between them.

And so it's eight-thirty on a Friday night and Rachel is once again at home.

Remembering Santana's invitation, Rachel quickly changes. Maybe it's time to have a little more fun in her dating life.

**…**

Lauren's Bar is packed. It seems that Santana's band is pretty popular. She orders a drink and grabs some empty space at the bar.

At 10:07, S 'N' M appears on stage. Santana introduces herself, the bass player, Matt and the drummer, Puck. They play a couple covers and then a original song, "Lead On". They're not bad. Rachel finds herself a bit disappointed when they take a breather.

"Hey, you came," Santana says, joining Rachel at the bar. She nods to the bartender who appears a moment later with a beer.

"Well, I figured I could use a little fun," Rachel replies.

"Awesome. So what'd you think?"

"Better than I was expecting," Rachel answers, honestly.

Santana lets out a loud laugh. "I like your honesty. And I'm glad we exceeded expectations. You gonna stay for the second set?"

"Thinking about it," Rachel smirks.

"Good," Santana replies. "We're hanging after that, then."

"We are?"

"We are."

"All right then."

**…**

Hanging out apparently means going back to Rachel's apartment.

"Sorry," Santana says. "It's just I share a really shitty apartment with the band."

"It's fine."

They end up watching a movie while Santana eats some of the cookies Rachel made the night before.

"I'm still kinda surprised you showed up tonight," Santana says as the credits are rolling.

"Well, my, uh, date tonight didn't turn out so well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Rachel replies. "We're too similar, too hot tempered."

"How do you figure that after just one date?"

"Uh, we may have gotten into a heated argument that escalated enough for us to get kicked out of the restaurant," Rachel sheepishly explains.

"Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You're just full of surprises," Santana comments. "What was the argument about?"

"It's stupid," Rachel says.

"Most arguments are," Santana agrees. "C'mon. Tell me."

"Uh, well I still maintain that Barbra Streisand is the greatest singer/performer alive today. Mercedes disagreed."

Santana raises an eyebrow.

"I know," Rachel says, hiding in her hands. "It's stupid."

"It's crazy," Santana tells her. "And it kinda makes me want to kiss you."

Rachel looks up in surprise, just in time to find Santana's lips pressed against hers.

**…**

Mike finds himself back at the piano bar in hopes of running into Quinn again. He knows it's silly, but they really seemed to connect the other night and after having some real interaction with a woman, it's even more difficult to return to his irresponsible dating.

He's pleasantly surprised to find her sitting at the bar, sipping a vodka gimlet. He's even more surprised when she greets his happily and asks him to join her.

**…**

"Haven't seen you around lately," Rachel comments as she and Mike eat lunch a few weeks later.

"I've me this great woman," Mike replies. "Doesn't believe in the TiMER."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we've been talking at that weird little piano bar downtown."

"Brad's?"

"That's the one," Mike says.

"Interesting."

"Uh huh. What about you? No laments about dating?"

"Not really."

"What? You decided to take that break from dating?"

"Not exactly," Rachel answers.

Mike waits for Rachel to continue. "Spill, Rach."

"I decided to have a little fun is all," Rachel replies.

"What does that mean?"

"The check out girl at the grocery store asked me out, well, invited me to see her band."

"Which one?"

"The young one that's always flirting with both of us," Rachel tells him. "She has a TiMER that goes off in a few months, but I've decided not to care."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rachel replies. "She's fun. She's laid back and spontaneous and for once I'm not thinking about whether or not she could be my potential soul mate."

"You sound almost happy," Mike comments.

"She's even teaching me how to play the guitar," Rachel continues.

"Good for you, sis."

**…**

Sipping his beer and watching Brad set up for the night, Mike lets his mind wander to Quinn. They've spent more nights together than not in the last month. He thinks he may be falling for her. Looking down at his TiMER, Mike sighs. Part of him feels like Quinn's the one, though the device on his wrist definitely says otherwise.

As if he didn't already kind of hate the TiMER, he had to go and fall for someone who's definitely not his soul mate.

But then he remembers Quinn's response whenever he asks why she hasn't gotten one.

"I'm not sure if I believe in soul mates. I mean, I realize how stupid that sounds in this age of the TiMER, but, I don't know. What if your soul mate isn't someone you can date? What if you're a gay man and your soul mate is a woman? You're not going to just change your orientation. Soul mate doesn't necessarily mean lover, it just means the one person in the world that _gets _you. Not to mention how limiting it is. I mean, that thing on your wrist automatically means we're not meant to be. And yet, I've never connected with anyone the way I have with you."

Mike had agreed with her, because he's told Quinn things he's never told anyone, even Rachel and they've become best friends over the years. He wants to ask her out, but he knows there's a good chance she'll decline because of the stupid TiMER.

Maybe it's time to take charge of things, change things up.

**…**

Rachel hates it when her dad calls her at work, but figures it's just best to answer and get it over with.

"Hello dad."

"Rachel, sweetie, I'm sorry to call you at work, but I wanted to make sure you're still coming to our anniversary party on Saturday."

"Of course I am, dad," Rachel replies.

"Good. Good. I'm sorry, honey. I was just worried since we haven't talked in a while."

"I'm sorry, dad," Rachel says. "It's been a little crazy lately."

"Oh, did you meet someone new? Have you had them get the TiMER yet?"

"It's not that."

"Oh. Well, all right. I'll see you Saturday night?"

"See you then, dad."

**…**

"You really want me to come to your parents' anniversary party on Saturday?" Quinn asks Mike.

"Yeah," he replies. "It'll be fun. Well, not really, but my sister will be there and I want you guys to meet. Plus, I want you there."

"You do?"

"We don't have to stay long, I promise," Mike assures her. "But I really like you and I think it might be nice to spend time together somewhere that isn't a bar."

"All right. I'll come. But just for a bit."

**…**

Rachel and Santana are lounging on the couch watching TV and idly chatting. It's on the tip of Rachel's tongue to ask Santana to come with on Saturday night, but she knows if she does, her dad will have issues with her seeing someone whose TiMER is almost up.

"Hey, if we ever had an out of town gig, would you want to come?" Santana asks, randomly.

"I don't know," Rachel replies. "Depends on where and when, I suppose."

"Oh. So that's a maybe?"

"It is."

"Cool. Cause Matt was saying we might be getting some more road gigs in the next couple months and I thought it might be fun if you came with."

The word "months" sticks out to Rachel. In a few months, Santana's meant to meet her soul mate. She's not sure she wants to be around for that. Because despite her best intentions, she finds herself falling for Santana.

Rachel grabs the remote and hits mute. "Listen, Santana, we should talk."

"Uh, all right."

"I like you. A lot."

"Good," Santana replies. "I like you too."

"And we've been having a good time together."

"We have," Santana agrees.

"But I think that maybe it's time to call it quits."

"What? Why?"

"Because this can't go anywhere," Rachel replies.

"Why not?"

Rachel points at her wrist.

"Why do you put so much god damn stock in these stupid things?"

"Because they work," Rachel retorts. "Besides, you're wearing one, so you're one to talk."

"Just because I have this thing on my wrist, doesn't mean it's a good idea," Santana replies.

"If you really felt that way, you'd remove it."

"Really? You really feel that way?"

"I do."

"And so, what? I take it off and then you and I can be together, really?"

"I don't know, maybe," Rachel shouts.

Neither notice Mike stumbling out, woken by their shouting.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, I'll get rid of it," Santana says. She holds up her wrist and rips it off.

Rachel lets out a scream and covers her eyes, not wanting to see the blood.

Except Santana didn't cry out in pain. Rachel slowly opens her eyes to see Mike staring wide eyed at Santana's bare, uninjured wrist.

"What the fuck?" Mike exclaims.

"It's not real," Santana explains. "A buddy of mine, Artie, made it. For some reason, women don't give me the time of day if I'm not wearing one. This way, I can really get to know someone."

"You've been lying this entire time?"

"I'm sorry," Santana exclaims. "I've always thought you were cute. And we both know you probably wouldn't have given me a chance if I didn't have that damn thing on my wrist."

"Yeah, but-"

"I have feelings for you, Rach," Santana continues. "And I think you might feel the same about me. Now that you know, we could maybe try, really try."

"I…"

"Maybe you should go, Santana," Mike says quietly.

"Mike. Really. I wasn't trying-"

"I know, but I think you guys both need some space to think. All right?"

Santana nods. She turns towards Rachel, huddled on the couch. "Please call me. Even if you decided not to-just, please let me know. Okay?"

Rachel sniffles as she nods.

"Night guys." Santana grabs her stuff and hurries out of the apartment.

The moment the door slams shut, Rachel rushes into Mike's arms and he holds her as she cries.

**…**

The next morning, Mike makes Rachel pancakes for breakfast.

"Thanks," she says as she pours them both coffee.

They eat in silence, but Rachel can't stop staring at the TiMER on her wrist.

"Sometimes I think these things are more trouble than they're worth," Mike says eventually.

"They work," Rachel replies. "Our dads are proof of that."

"Maybe," Mike agrees. "But just because it worked for them, doesn't mean it'll work for us."

Rachel sighs. "What choice do we have?"

"We could have them removed."

Rachel stares at Mike for a long moment.

"You're serious?"

"I am," Mike replies.

"We can do that?"

Mike smiles. "We can."

"Our dads wouldn't be pleased," Rachel points out.

"No probably not," Mike agrees. "But we don't have to do everything our dads tell us, right?"

"No, I guess we don't."

"And then you can be with Santana and I can be with Quinn."

"Yeah. Yeah, we could. I mean, neither of them believe in TiMERs anyway."

"So what do you think?"

"Let's do it."

**…**

Brittany recognizes Rachel the moment they step into the store. Rachel's a bit surprised since she hasn't been there in over a month.

"Hello Rachel," Brittany greets. "Haven't seen you in a while. I thought maybe your TiMER had started."

"It hasn't," Rachel says, holding up her wrist.

"Another candidate?"

"Actually this is my brother, Mike," Rachel replies. "We were hoping you could remove ours."

"You're serious?"

"We are."

"All right then," Brittany says. "Follow me."

**…**

They're put in a small cubicle with a sink, cabinet, a rolling stool and chair that reminds Rachel a little of the dentist.

"So we're really doing this," Rachel comments as they wait.

"We are," Mike assures her. "And it'll be fine."

Brittany appears a moment later with another clerk that Rachel recognizes but can't place.

"So you two want your TiMERs removed, huh?" he asks.

Rachel nods and sees his nametag reads, Will.

"Well, who's first?"

Mike sits and holds his wrist out.

Looking down at his countdown timer, Will chuckles. "Wow, I can see why you-"

"Just take the damn thing off, all right?"

"Testy. All right."

Rachel watches as he pulls out a few tools that look like a mix of medical utensils and cooking supplies. And then a few moments later, the TiMER is removed from Mike's wrist.

"So?" Rachel asks.

"It's okay," Mike answers. "I feel… lighter, almost."

"Good. Okay," Rachel says. "My turn then."

"You're sure, Rachel?" Brittany questions. "I mean, you've always put so much faith in the TiMER. You just need to trust in it."

"Easy for you to say," Mike says, pointing to her TiMER reading 5 months, 3 weeks and 5 days. "You need to do this, Rach. Remember Santana?"

Rachel nods and sits in the chair.

"Oh, you poor dear," Will says. "That is tough. Hey is that one you're always talking about?"

Brittany nods. "I really thought she'd find her person, you know?"

"Can we just get this over with?" Rachel interrupts.

"If you're sure."

"I am," Rachel says.

"Okay then," Will says. "May I have your wrist?"

Just as Rachel is laying her wrist out for Mike to remove the TiMER, it beeps and turns on. Everyone watches in amazement as it starts counting down from 2 days, 13 hours and 34 minutes.

"Holy shit," Will mutters.

Rachel can only stare at her wrist.

"Do you still want it removed?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Of course she does," Mike says.

"I…"

"Because she's been waiting for this day," Brittany continues. "I don't know why she'd want to-"

"Because she already met her person, okay?"

"I need to think," Rachel says, jumping up. "I'm sorry Mike. I just…I need to go." She rushes out of the room and out of the store.

"Rach, wait," Mike calls after her.

"That'll be fifty-nine dollars for the removal," Will tells Mike.

**…**

Rachel knows she can't go back to the apartment because that's the first place that Mike will look for her. So she heads to the only place she can think of Brad's piano bar. She's not even sure if they'll be open this early, but if it is, Rachel figures she'll definitely be alone.

Thankfully it's opening as she arrives, so she orders a glass of wine and sits at the bar, staring at her TiMER.

**…**

Mike's beginning to feel like a bit of a leper. He hasn't seen Rachel since she ran out of the store and despite his supreme effort, he has yet to catch her at the apartment. He knows she's stopped by because her mail's been opened and things in her room have changed. He tries calling, but she's not answering.

On the other hand, he hasn't been able to see Quinn either. She's working, well, she's out of town actually, but since Quinn had mentioned it last week, he doesn't feel like she's avoiding him exactly. Though, she has yet to return his call.

The only thing that Mike can do is wait for Saturday night and hope both woman show up.

**…**

Rachel is once again sitting at the bar of Brad's. It's fairly busy since it's Friday, but for once she's being left alone. She's spent the last hour staring at her wrist as it counts down. As the number click down the minutes and there are only minutes left, she wishes she felt half of the enthusiasm she thought she'd feel. Maybe she really has fallen for Santana.

**…**

Saturday evening, Rachel heads over to her parents' house. By the time she arrives, a lot of people have already arrived and she hopes her dad doesn't ream her out. It just took a lot of motivation for her to show up because it seems the most likely place she'll meet this so called soul mate.

"Hey sis," Mike greet.

"Oh. Hello, Mike."

"You okay?"

"I don't know," Rachel replies.

"It's still on," Mike comments.

"It is."

"You look sick to your stomach," Mike continues.

"It's how I feel."

"Well, maybe meeting Quinn will help settle your nerves?"

"Your special friend?" Rachel smirks. "Can't wait."

Having spotted the blonde enter just a moment ago, Mike drags Rachel towards her.

Just as he's standing in front of Quinn, about to introduce her to Rachel, both their wrists start to beep.

Because most people know what that sound means, they turn to see who might be meeting their soul mate for the first time.

Rachel can only stare at the blonde that has apparently captured her brother's attention. A moment later, her dad is behind her.

"Are you kidding me?" Mike exclaims. "How can-that can't be right."

"The TiMER is never wrong," Jacob says. "Why didn't you tell me your TiMER had started, Rachel?"

"I thought you didn't believe in the TiMER?" Mike asks Quinn.

She can only shrug as she stares at Rachel, who is in turn staring back.

"This is un-fucking-believable," Mike growls. "I'm outta here."

"Mike, wait," Quinn calls after him.

"Maybe you two should talk," Jacob offers. "You can use our room if you want, sweetie."

"Uh, thanks, dad."

Quinn nods and follows Rachel upstairs and into the master bedroom. Quinn sits on the edge of the bed while Rachel paces.

"Mike said you didn't believe in the TiMERs," Rachel starts.

"I didn't," Quinn replies. "I'm still not entirely sure why I got one. I just… I don't know. The fact that Mike was willing to wait twenty years to meet his person made me think that maybe it was worth considering."

"Well that's irony for you," Rachel says. "Because he had his removed so he could be with you."

"He what?"

"And you couldn't have just waited ten more minutes?" Rachel exclaims. "I was about to have mine taken off too and you had to go and ruin it."

"I didn't know," Quinn protests.

Rachel sinks onto the bed next to Quinn. "Do you have feelings for Mike?"

"I do." Quinn sighs. "Who did you almost do it for?"

"Oh god," Rachel groans. "She's a twenty-five year old in a band."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Quinn says.

"I'm not sure what I want anymore," Rachel replies.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

**…**

A few days later, Rachel nervously knocks on Santana's apartment door. She's relieved when Santana answers, because she's so not in the mood for Puck's antics.

"Hey."

"Hi," Rachel replies. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess." Santana steps aside and lets Rachel in. "Want something to drink?"

"I'm okay," Rachel says. "My, uh, TiMER turned on."

"Congratulations are in order than, I guess."

"It went off already, actually."

"Seriously?" Santana asks. "Jeez, don't talk to you for a week and all kinds of crazy shit happens."

"Apparently."

"So I suppose that means you're here to end things."

"I'm not actually."

"Wait, what?"

"I'd like to keep seeing you," Rachel says, holding up her wrist. "I took off the TiMER and I want to only date you."

"You can't mean that," Santana replies.

"Why not?"

"Before it was fine, when you didn't know who your soul mate is, but now that you know, how can you choose me instead?"

"Funny story," Rachel replies. "Turns out my soul mate is the woman my brother is seeing."

"Mike? Really?"

"How many brothers do you think I have?"

"Right. Course. But isn't that almost worse?" Santana questions. "I mean, you'll see her on a regular basis, especially since you and Mike live together."

"We've decided to be friends," Rachel answers.

"Friends?"

"Yes," Rachel replies. "After all, soul mate doesn't necessarily mean lover. Quinn and I could become best friends and gang up on Mike about things, but it doesn't mean we have to date."

"I thought that was the whole point of a TiMER," Santana says.

"I did too," Rachel admits. "But things change, people change, right?"

"I guess. I don't know if I can take that risk though."

"Please just consider it," Rachel pleas. "I was about to have it removed and choose you when it just started up. I'd already chose you. The TiMER just threw in something extra to consider. But I still choose you."

"I need to think," Santana says.

"Of course you do," Rachel agrees. "I'll go. Take as much time as you need. But please call me, no matter what. Okay?"

Santana nods. Rachel leans in and kisses her softly before leaving.

**…**

"This is weird," Mike says.

He's sitting at the kitchen table with Rachel and Quinn.

"I agree," Rachel says. "But I figured you wouldn't believe it otherwise."

"So you're both telling me together? Isn't that sending a mixed message?"

Quinn shrugs. "It's an odd situation."

"So you guys are just going to become best friends?" Mike questions. "That's your grand plan?"

"No, it's our simple solution," Rachel replies. "We can't ignore what the TiMER implies, especially if we're in each other's lives because of you. And Quinn's said it before soul mate doesn't have to equal lover. Especially when we've both found people we connect with."

"What if things don't work out between us?" Mike asks. "Or you and Santana?"

"Then they won't work out," Rachel replies. "But I'm not giving up on Santana and I."

"What if she doesn't agree, but I do?" Mike asks.

"Well, then it'll be a little extra awkward," Quinn replies. "But it won't change the plan, Mike."

"You're sure?"

Rachel nods. "Quinn and I have discussed it at length and we think this really is the best solution."

Mike sighs. "I might need a couple days to digest this."

"Completely understandable," Rachel says.

"It is." Quinn stands. "I should go anyway. Rachel, I'll call you later?"

"Sounds lovely," Rachel replies. "I'll walk you out."

Mike watches the pair walk out of the kitchen and can only shake his head.

**…**

It takes Santana three days to call Rachel. They agree to meet for drinks to talk.

Rachel is already there when Santana arrives. She sits and finds a beer waiting for her.

"I didn't want to be late and have you think I stood you up," Rachel explains.

"I wouldn't have thought that," Santana assures her.

They sip their drinks quietly for a moment.

"I, uh, I think I want to try," Santana says finally.

"Really?"

Santana nods. "I mean, even though you've met your soul mate, you're still choosing me and the fact that you were going to take it before it started, I guess that means something."

"It does," Rachel assures her. "It really does."

"Then we're going to do this," Santana says.

"How about a celebratory kiss then?"

Santana smiles and pulls Rachel towards her.

**…**

Quinn is at Brad's piano bar when Mike finds her.

"Hey," he says, sitting next to her.

"Mike. Hi."

"How did I know I'd find you at a bar?" Mike jokes.

"_Our _bar," Quinn counters.

"But it's still a bar," Mike replies.

"So I take it you decided," Quinn says.

Mike nods.

"Well?"

"You and Rachel have been hanging out?" Mike asks.

"We have," Quinn replies. "Talking, mostly, getting to know each other."

"That's nice. Rachel needs more friends."

"What about you and I?"

"So is there a spark between you?"

Quinn nods, nervously. "But the fact that she loves Santana makes it more of a personality spark."

"I'm still a little apprehensive about this whole thing," Mike admits. "But I really like you Quinn and I really do want to try."

"You do?"

"I do," Mike says. "I know there's going to be a lot of awkwardness, but I think you're worth it."

"I think you're worth it too," Quinn replies.

"Okay then."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue: Two Years Later

"I can't believe you're actually moving out," Rachel says.

"I know," Mike agrees. "We've lived together for too long."

"Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"No, of course not," Mike replies. "I'm just saying since we graduated from college, we haven't lived with anyone but each other."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it'd be weird if we still did after you got married."

"Whatever you say, sis," Mike replies. "You and your BFF would probably love it."

"You're just jealous my BFF is more awesome than yours."

"Uh huh, sure, that must be it."

Rachel looks around his empty bedroom and feels tears forming. She hugs Mike tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Mikey," she sniffs.

"Jeez, I'm just moving across town. Besides, you can crash on our couch anytime, you know that."

"I'm not sure San would agree with that," Rachel replies.

"Well, how about if you guys have a fight?"

"Then I guess I should extend the same invitation to you, huh?"

"Yeah, probably," Mike replies. "Quinn does have a wicked temper."

"You're the only one that gets her that mad, Mike," Rachel says. "That means something."

"That's what she says too."

"See, I know what I'm talking about."

"God, you two are pathetic," Santana interrupts. "You act like he's moving across the country, not twenty miles away. If I'd known you two were so damn codependent…"

"You'd what, San?" Rachel asks. "You never do finish your threats."

"Whatever. Just finish hugging in here and stop trying to skip out on the work. Or I'm never helping with anything ever again."

Rachel pushes Santana out of the room and Mike slams the door shut. They share another hug.

"Happy tears, right?" Mike asks as they pull apart.

"Definitely happy tears," Rachel assures them. "So we go help our women?"

Mike nods. "I'm not ending up on the couch because of you."

"Same here pal," Rachel says as they exit the room.


End file.
